Warpath
by LukaLukaUtopia
Summary: Follows General Grievous through the Clone Wars. Begins with his unveiling and ends with his death on Utapu.
1. Introduction

Ch. 1

_This had better been worth all that money._ Archduke Poggle the Lesser grunted out in Geonosian. The Seperatist leaders waited eagerly to see the result of their hard work: the ultimate fighting machine.

"I can't wait." San Hill was pacing around the room. "I stabilized his organic structure, but that isn't enough for me!" Finally, Count Dooku walked through the double doors. Everyone took their seats immediately.

"Welcome, Seperatist figureheads." The Count started. "Today, we unveil the finest in CIS technology. Come in." There was a clanking as the double doors the Count entered minutes ago busted open, with a hulking figure landing in the debris. It stood with its cloak draped around its body. The piercing yellow eyes boar into the leaders, sending chills up their spines.

"A droid?" Nute Gunray spoke out. "We spent all that money and time on another _droid_!" The figure leapt at the Numonian in an invisible flash, grabbing him by the robes.

"You- " The cyborg raised a fist to the pink-skinned leader.

"General." Dooku voiced out to the assailant. "Put our good friend down, and allow him to keep his brains in his skull." The General dropped Gunray back in his seat, gasping for breath, then stalked back to the Sith.

"This," he introduced. "is General Grievous." Everybody at the semi-circular table stared at the creation. "He is equipped with a plasteel body frame with synthiskin coating his organs, allowing him to survive in deep space. He has also been equipped with weapons beyond that of any other droid in our army."

"What, a fancier gun?" Nute Gunray spoke out again. Grievous leapt again, this time a blue blade at the leader's throat.

"Cross me again," he threatened the pinkening face. "And it will be your head."

"He has a lightsaber!" San pointed out the obvious, literally, pointing at the energy blade.

"Of course." Dooku replied. "I _personally_ trained him in the ways of swordsmanship. He can easily outmatch any Jedi." Grievous put away the weapon and shoved the Numonian's chair back with him in it, then returned to Dooku's side. "He truly IS the perfect weapon."

If he weren't a Sith Lord, he would have smiled.


	2. The Battle of Geonosis

CH. 2

The dark catacombs of Geonosis weren't a problem for Grievous's reptilian eyes. They were adapted to seeing in the dark underground homes of Kalee. He shoved a few battle droids to the side as he made his way to the meeting in the Spire. He crushed a guarding droideka into the wall as he entered the cavernous room. Count Dooku was there with Nute Gunray and Archduke Poggle the Lesser. There were also other battle droids and Geonosians in the room. "The Jedi have mustered a huge army." The Numonian pointed the holo-map in the center of the room.

"It's impossible. Nobody can create an army that fast." The Count turned to the Archduke, who wandered over to a control panel.

_We can not allow the Jedi to find this sort of information._ He grabbed a padd, which closed an image containing plans for an orbiting weapon, the size of a moon. Grievous, with this new knowledge, retreated back to the catacombs.

'I'll let those fools fight all they want.' He thought to himself. 'Then I'll finish off whatever's left and claim the glory.' He mentally smirked to himself as he made another droid wall decoration.

It came fast. _The Jedi army has invaded the catacombs. All droids to the defenses immediately._ The General was waiting for this time. He pulled out his lightsaber, casting a blue light in the tunnel.

"This is going to get interesting."

Clone troopers fell like wheat before the scythe, as Grievous' blade danced through Republic armor. His motivators whirred as he bid his plasteel body to crash through armed troops, regardless of their allegiance. The Battle of Geonosis became an underground bloodbath, as bodies feel to their final resting place. Grievous stopped short of slicing a clone, and then threw him into another one charging towards them. Then, something fell behind him. He spun and blocked the attack. The Jedi stepped back and raised her lightsaber. "This ends now, General." She swung again only to have Grievous jump to the wall, his talons digging in, which allowed him to jump behind and slam her into the wall.

"Ah, so you're 'Kala the Fearless'." He threw her a couple meters down the tunnel, taking out a group of clones and droids in the process. "Let's see how fearless you are when I'm finished with you." He raised his lightsaber and charged the Jedi. And for the first time, Kala wasn't exactly "Fearless".

The General knelt over the body, picking up the lightsaber. "Let's see how your Jedi Council likes this." He stalked down the littered catacombs to his escape pod. He would like this job.


	3. Mustafar

Ch. 3

NOTE: When Grievous wheezes, it's more of a "kaffing" sound. Therefore, all wheezes will be referred to as "kaffs". That is all.

Construction seemed to be going well. Grievous stalked down the corridors of the soon-to-be Mustafar secret facility. He wheezed as the volcanic ash disrupted his organs. This sulfur was becoming a problem for him. The natives and the droids had no problem with it. The Mustafarians have to live with it everyday, and the droids were just circuitry. He would have to see the Count about extra protection for his organ sacs. If this planet did this to him, he couldn't imagine what worse planets could do. He "encouraged" workers to work harder and faster as he went down the hall. His method seemed to work fine. Since his arrival, productivity has increased by 18. The only downside for him was this wretched ash. He didn't care about the accidents or loss of life during construction or the war. _General_. Grievous turned to the droid commander behind him. _You are wanted in the communications room_.

"Is the communications room _finished_?" Grievous leaned in towards his counterpart, making it lean backwards in response.

_Um, well, you see, sir, I-_ The droid never finished it's sentence as the General's new green lightsaber sliced through its torso.

"Next time I give you a deadline," he put it away and turned right, towards the communications room. "You make it."

As he entered the room, General Grievous noticed that productivity may have increased to 19 in that instant. Bodies flustered with tools to try to work faster, as not to meet the same fate as the messenger. Grievous noted who worked best and who wasn't needed for future references as he approached the control panel. After a few button presses, a holographic image appeared. The General knelt as Darth Sidious appeared on the holo-platform. _I trust the project is going well?_

"Yes, my lord." Grievous wheezed. He put his head down as he went into a coughing fit. Sidious never moved.

_The volcanoes aren't good for your health, General._ The Sith warned. _We need your abilities on Hoth._

"What would I be needed (kaff kaff) on that wasteland?"

_Our scouts report the construction of a Republic Cloning Facility on the northern ridge. We need you to take a legion there, and wipe them out. All of them._ Grievous could only nod as his master vanished. He then stood, exited the room, and approached his ship on the landing platforms. This would be too easy.


	4. Hoth and the Magnaguards

Ch. 4

It wasn't excellent, but it was better than Mustafar. The frozen air chewed at his synthetic organs sacs, chilling him to the metaphorical bone. He, of course, had no bones. Only a plasteel body and limbs. However, this body and limbs was destroying the remains of a construction project. He sliced through the support beams like butter with his lightsabers flashing in the cold night. The clone defenses weren't even a problem. They weren't even a threat. Or a nuisance. Their AT-TE walkers were bulky and easy to outmaneuver. All he had to do was eviscerate the underside the vehicle, and the entire weapon would be a pile of metal. It would cave in, killing the troops inside in the process. The facility lay in ruins, with the remains of the droid army checking for survivors on both sides. The victors didn't have to worry about the chill of Hoth's subzero night, they chose this time. The human bodies of the clone troopers would be at a disadvantage to droid physical superiority. Droids didn't have to worry about it being to hot or cold, that's why they were perfect for this invasion and construction on Mustafar, which Grievous just got done with. He wrecked the last standing wall, and then left for his ship. He wasn't putting up with this planet anymore.

Grievous reconciled on the battle a few weeks ago as he walked down the halls of the Techno Union Headquarters. Kala the "Fearless" made her last stand in the catacombs below him now, and he patted her lightsaber in his cloak as he thought of her downfall. 'If that's all the Jedi have, then this war's already over.' The general walked through the double doors, with Archduke Poggle the Lesser there to greet him. "Greetings, Archduke."

_Yes, General. Greetings._ The elderly Geonosian walked with him down the hall ways as they talked. _We have completed your orders, General. They were built to your exact specifications._ The doors creaked open, revealing a line of droids. They seemed to be deactivated. _All 8 of them are fully functional and ready for battle._ Grievous walked over to them.

"They won't see a lot of battle. They are my bodyguards." He walked around one of them. "This one's different."

_That is Magna-000, the lead guard. It is the most efficient and battle-ready out of them all. If they should fail, which they won't, 000 will exterminate them without fail._ Poggle reassured the General.

"And these?" Grievous lifted a staff from one of the guard's plasteel grip.

_Those are the 'electrostaffs'. They were specially created based on a Kalee spear design. They are the most efficient and useful weapons to your 'Magnaguards'. They create an electric field on the ends, are able to repel a lightsaber attack, which you may be needing after the last battle, and are built for speed. The drones also have another ability._ Poggle put his hand out, to which Grievous hesitantly handed over one of the lightsabers. _Drone Magna-007, activate._ The guard hummed to life, it's piercing red eyes glowing. Poggle swung the blade at it, decapitating it from the head.

"You've already destroyed one?" Grievous took the weapon and pointed it at the Archduke.

_Magna-007, defend!_ The headless guard jumped between them, knocking the lightsaber back to protect Poggle, electrostaff humming.

"Impressive." Grievous struck at the guard, only to be countered every time. The final time, the guard struck back, putting a small dent in the General's armor. "Most impressive." He ignited his other saber, then unleashed an amazing flurry of attacks, every time stopped and effectively countered, then the droid was ready for the next. He stopped and put the weapons away. "Magna-007, deactivate." The guard went limp, dropping its staff.

_It is programmed only to respond to you, me, and Count Dooku. Any other voice will be rejected and the user effectively destroyed._ Grievous tipped the headless droid back, so it fell on the floor.

"I'll take the other seven." He smashed the chest plate of the fallen guard. "A broken defender is useless to me."


	5. The Coruscant Uprising

Ch. 5

Grievous picked up the lightsaber from the fallen Jedi. They had been trying to put a Republic stronghold on Tatooine. If anybody was going to take the Outer Rim, it was going to be the General. He put the device in his cloak pocket, next to his other two. 'One more. Then I'll-' He was cut off by a beeping. The General pulled out a small black pad that lit up, showing a dark, familiar figure. "Lord Sidious."

_Yes, General. You have done well. But there are other matters to attend to, such as the uprising on Coruscant._ He turned for a second, then turned back. _They're trying to overthrow the Supreme Chancellor, and we can't allow that to happen._

"Wouldn't that help us? He's pushing us back in this war."

_Never question my authority!_ The image yelled. _You should be lucky I don't put you on the Mon Calamari raid!_ Grievous bowed to the image.

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again."

_It better not. _Then, the image faded.

It didn't look very pretty. There were people, a couple Jedi, and even some clone troopers. And they were on a march to stop Palpatine from continuing this war. He couldn't figure out why it was so important to keep the current Supreme Chancellor in office, but he would obey orders nonetheless. The fighter touched down on the landing pad. A couple clone troopers ran over to it. "Do you have your papers?" Grievous gave them his papers, alright. The duo blades flashed blue and green as the troops were chopped down. He quickly put the lightsabers away as to not draw attention. He tossed the corpses off the platform to the abyss of the Coruscant ground level. He then continued down the platform, imagining what color his new lightsaber would be.

It didn't last long. The Jedi were just padawans. After the first one bit it, the others ran, leaving him to destroy the clone troops. The civilians had enough and ran home. He looked at his prize. "Do they ever use anything other than blue and green?" He counted his collection. Two blue, two green. Pretty even. He took his time going back to the ship, enjoying the fact that he was now unstoppable.


	6. The Raid

Ch. 6

It was time for the largest strike yet. The abduction of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The _Invisible Hand_ and its Separatist fleet crept towards the Coruscant atmosphere, bringing the dread of victory with them. Grievous sat in his chair, bored out of his cybertronic mind. They couldn't go to hyperspace or they'd run the risk of crashing into the surface if they're too close, or stopping too soon, or just shooting off course. So they had to take the 30 _hour_ trip from Geonosis to Coruscant as fast as they could go, sub-hyperspace. They finally pulled out as they entered the system, dropping to sub-light speed. Slower, but at least they were in the general vicinity. Grievous stood, then stalked out the door. "Notify me when we reach the planet." The doors shut behind him.

Mace Windu fell to the ground, the harsh rain beating on the duracrete. The General was about to finish the Jedi Master off when there was a chime. The hologram disappeared, revealing Grievous' personal training room. Its white walls concealed the holo-emitters, giving the illusion of normality. A droid commander walked through the double doors. _Sir, Coruscant is within range of our scout ships._ Grievous walked past the commander, who turned to follow him.

"Mobilize the raiding party." They continued down the corridor to a turbolift. "I want it over quickly. Keep the Supreme Chancellor alive." The droid nodded.

_Count Dooku has also come for this attack._ Grievous turned to the commander, which was hard, considering it was a small lift.

"Fine. Still, keep the Chancellor alive." The door opened, revealing the bridge, where Darth Tyrannous waited. "Just barely."

"Ah, General." Dooku walked over to meet his creation. "So nice to see you in good health."

"What do you want, Jedi?" Grievous wheezed out, coughing ferociously. "I can handle this on my own."

"Why, General. It seems you're little trip to Mustafar has been unhealthy for you." Dooku led his good friend to the chair in the center of the bridge. "Lord Sidious told me to come here _personally_." The Count reassured his companion. "I mean, with two brilliant minds, what could possibly go wrong?"


	7. The Battle of Coruscant

Ch. 7

It was just as Sidious had said. Palpatine was completely off guard and defenseless. And soon, Skywalker and Kenobi would be aboard and dead. Fighters streaked through space, blasting each other into oblivion in a dogfight to the death. Grievous watched this genocide, the whole time pleased at his master's genius. He still didn't know how the Sith did it, but he didn't care. It worked, and that's all that mattered. He pushed a button on the chair, linking the comm to one in the ship. "Alpha 1, are you in position?"

_Affirmative general._ The monotonous droid voice came over the comm. _We are prepared for the arrival of the Jedi._

"Good." He shut off the link.

"Do you really think they can stop the Jedi?" One of the Numonians from a station asked.

"No. And I do not expect them to. Just to let them think this will be any other droid defense tactic." He leaned over to the station behind him. "Release the buzz droids." The Numonian nodded as he pressed multiple button. The _Invisible Hand_ shot missiles out into the dead of space, which exploded halfway out to reveal smaller projectiles. Buzz droids, also called the "fighter shredders". Their one and only purpose was to disassemble starfighters in space while the pilot could do nothing. They reminded him of himself, attacking as the victim is helpless. By the time the Jedi got here, they wouldn't be able to focus through their frustration. It was the perfect plan. How could something perfect go wrong?

How could something perfect go wrong? Grievous stalked through the air ducts before kicking out a grate, landing in the hallway. The Jedi must have killed Dooku, since they had Palpatine with them. He hated leaving his Magnadroids behind. They were so expensive. But if they could destroy the Jedi, it was fine with him. Suddenly the ship lurched, but it wasn't like before. This time it was going down. Grievous opened the door, revealing his concealed escape pod. He crammed in, then set for ejection. The pod shot out of the hull, its sensor cloak protecting him from Republic ships. It would only be a matter of time before he would arrive at his ship. Then the Republic would pay. Dearly.


	8. The Utapau Invasion

Ch. 8

The shuttle finally touched ground at Geonosis. Grievous was getting tired of that miniscule ship. He allowed himself to flex, more mentally than physically, then headed for the Spire. The Techno Union was still there; their ships had not left yet. Grievous was going to see about new guards when he was stopped by security, but these looked familiar. "Great, Magnaguards." Grievous muttered as he stalked up to the behemoths.

_Identify yourself._ One of them stepped forward slightly, Magnastaff at the ready.

"General Grievous, friend of the Archduke." The droids seemed to consider this a moment, then moved to the sides, allowing the military leader through. No sooner had he entered than he stopped. It was amazing. There were droids everywhere. Battle droids, super battle droids, droidekas, spider walkers, crab droids, buzz droids, tanks, vulture droids, ships. It was all in that room. "This isn't the meeting room." The general stepped up to one of the super battle droids. "This is an assault team." He poked the droid, tipping it over. "And I know exactly where to send it." Grievous left the room to find the location of a planet called Utapau, leaving the droid on the floor .

The tall, alien figure knelt before the general. These creatures were even easier to conquer than he imagined. It only took one kill to make them surrender. Grievous wasn't exactly thrilled about it, but he needed these people for cover-up. Nobody could know he was here until the time was right…


End file.
